soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Hamilton
PATRICIA MORRELL (nee Dunne, formerly Hamilton; later known as Alison Carr and infamously known as Pat the Rat) was the primary villainess on the Australian television soap opera, Sons and Daughters. She was originated by actress Rowena Wallace (who would return later on to play a character named Pamela Hudson, revealed to be Patricia's sister) and was later played (in the alias of Alison Carr) by actress Belinda Giblin. The troublesome Patricia was always an insecure woman, even from her youth. She had an affair with a man named Martin Healy and later discovered she was pregnant, and upon that discovery, she had been thrown out of her house by her parents. She met a young man named David Palmer (Tom Richards) and both turned up at a boarding house which was owned by a former madame and prostitute named Fiona Thompson. Patricia was pregnant, and while at said boarding house, gave birth to fraternal twin children, a boy and a girl. An angry and frightened Patricia bolted on David during the night and took the baby girl with her. David was saddened by this and he left the boy, whom he named John (played as an adult by Peter Phelps), to be raised by Fiona, who took to the child with ease. She raised him using the alias of her nephew, Scott Edwards. Meanwhile, David had married a woman named Beryl Keegan and had three other children with her, Susan, Kevin and Robert. Patricia considered Beryl her arch-enemy for David's affections, and often interfered with her marriage. Patricia herself married a wealthy man named Gordon Hamilton (Brian Blain) who had been married before and had a son from his first marriage named Wayne (Ian Rawlings). There, she raised her daughter, whom she had named Angela (Ally Fowler) with Gordon not ever knowing that she was not his real daughter. Wayne and Patricia were enemies from the outset, because he considered her an interloper taking the place of his mother, Nancy. It was eventual that John would meet Patricia, who not only scorned him, but turned her back on him. This did not deter John, who had also fallen in love with Angela. It was then revealed that John and Angela were siblings who had been separated at birth. Fiona had told John the whole story while Patricia had told Angela. Due to this, Patricia and Fiona had a stern confrontation about the past. Fiona did not approve of Patricia's attitude towards her, and Patricia threatened her to stay out of their lives, or there would be consequences. The twins bonded as siblings and became close. They also considered the men who had helped raise them (David and Gordon) as their fathers. Because of her constant lies and her manipulations, Patricia's relationship with her children was constantly strained. Eventually Angela married Beryl's brother, Rob Keegan; and John also left town. If Patricia had only one true friend, it was a ditzy society woman named Charlie Bartlett (Sarah Kemp). Charlie usually was the only one who sympathized with Patricia and her conniving, although at times, she could also get tired of her and her schemes. She also did not like Patricia and her condescending attitude towards her. At one point, Charlie finally told off Patricia and ended their friendship. Patricia had also divorced Gordon and eventually married a man named Stephen Morrell. She had to contend with his sister, Barbara Armstrong (Cornelia Frances) who eventually married Patricia's ex, Gordon Hamilton; his daughter, Amanda (who married Wayne Hamilton); and the Morrell family matriarch, Dee (Mary Ward) who absolutely despised Patricia. Patricia also had to contend with her troublemaking sister, Margaret Dunne (Ilona Rodgers), who had not a lot of liking for her sister. When Dee passed away, the will left a third of her holdings and assets to two of Patricia's enemies, Beryl and Margaret! All she and her husband got was a painting of Dee, which infuriated the money-grubbing Patricia. After Gordon divorced Barbara, he would find true love with Beryl and married her to Patricia's dismay. Later on, Patricia had left Australia, and people thought that she was dead. However, a woman now called Alison Carr, had turned up in Sydney, and it was later revealed that it was Patricia (under a new alias and a lot of cosmetic surgery). Charlie recognized her old friend and reaffirmed their friendship although it got to the point where Charlie finally got fed up with her and ended their friendship once and for all, for her own sanity. Alison also realized that SHE had a twin sister, a woman by the name of Pamela Hudson (played by the original Patricia, Rowena Wallace), besides her already established sister, Margaret. Wayne and Alison were as much enemies as ever, and their anger and fighting intensified when she used a young child named Tick McCartney (Haydon Samuels) as revenge against him. Wayne thought that Tick was his son due to a relationship he'd had with a former girlfriend, Tick's mother, Moya Brinkley. What the wicked Alison did not expect was that Wayne would take to Tick immediately and vice versa. Tick truly loved his "father" and Wayne loved him just as much. They bonded instantly, which made Alison livid. Alison was infuriated over the turn of events, and then she had a hand in having him taken away from Wayne, which only served to infuriate him and made him hate her even more. For Tick, although it was proven true that Wayne was not the father of the child, was one of the few people who had been in his life that he'd ever genuinely loved. Wayne and Tick remained friends, though, despite them never seeing one another again. Pamela hated Alison enough that she tried to kill her. For that, Pamela was charged and taken to prison. As Alison, she regained a relationship with David, and they truly did fall in love for real. She had been going through money reversals and had been staring bankruptcy in the face. Then David came back in, saw that she needed some help, and they began kissing, paving the way for a real relationship to blossom between the two old friends. It is unclear what happened after the finale to Alison and David. Category:Sons and Daughters characters Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional teenage mothers